


Palm Springs

by wasiandonuts



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Day 4: Alternative Universe, F/F, Killing Eve Week, Killing Eve Week 2021, Palm Springs AU whattttt?, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasiandonuts/pseuds/wasiandonuts
Summary: Eve and Villanelle are stuck at Kenny and Elena's wedding in Palm Springs. Yet, they later realize that the wedding might not be the only thing they are stuck in...
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2021





	Palm Springs

If there is anything Eve hates more than attending weddings, it’s having to attend a destination wedding. Her best friend, Elena was getting married to another co-worker named Kenny in Palm Springs this weekend, and Eve would rather not go. In an evil plot to get Eve to come, Elena forced her into the best woman position, and Eve reluctantly accepted.

The wedding itself was a quite boring one, and Eve found herself dozing off multiple times yet stayed awake for the “I do” part of the ceremony. Now, she sits in the corner of an outdoor veranda, drinking wine and gagging at crummy speeches about love and romance. She had gone already and made up some dumb shit about how love is forever and threatened to kill Kenny if he hurts Elena. You know, the usual best woman stuff. After taking the last sip of chardonnay, Eve grunts and stands up to go get a refill at the bar.

“Bartender! Another one please!”

“Ma’am, you’ve maximized your wine limit.”

Eve scrunches her face up and steps back in disbelief. Who would put a limit on her? Then, she remembers that Elena was up to this and makes a mental note to have a little chat about this alcohol blockade later.

“Alright fine. Fuck you.”

As Eve twists around and begins heading back to her table, a voice calls out behind her. With a slight Russian accent.

“Rough day, huh?”

Eve stops in her tracks and spins around to find the owner of the voice. A young woman looks at her carefully, hazel-green eyes scanning Eve’s body like a laser. Her dirty blonde hair is tied up tightly, and she wears a fitted floral maxi dress that hugs at all the right places. Eve has to blink to ground herself back into the wedding dinner and tries to tear her eyes away from this new stranger. Nodding, Eve gives the stranger a half-smile and starts walking away from the bar.

“Elena didn’t do it by the way.”

“What?”

Eve furrows her brows in confusion, unsure if she heard it correctly.

“God Eve, why are you always acting like you didn’t hear people the first time? I said that Elena didn’t put that alcohol limit. I did.”

_ What the fuck is going on?  _ Eve has the urge to flee the wedding together now because one, a stupid slow song just began playing and two, this random, beautiful stranger knows her name and thoughts.

“Who are you and how do you know my name? And how do you know I thought about Elena and the limit? What is going on?”

“God, I hate doing this every time. Alright, look. My name is Villanelle. You think I am sexy and I don’t blame you. We sometimes fuck each other and other times you bawl your eyes out and talk about how you hate romance and love to drink wine. Last time, you almost jumped out the window you were so drunk. So I put the wine limit on you today.”

Eve just stands there, gaping at the woman whose name was a fucking poem. Villanelle stares back at Eve with a smug look on her face that Eve wanted to slap or kiss; the conflict is hurting her internally. Intrigued and slightly creeped out, Eve walks back to the bar and grabs Villanelle’s hand then drags her towards the pool house where its private.

“Oooh this is fun, Eve. Taking the first step so quickly. I like this version.” Villanelle licks her lips and leans in. Eve jerks to the left avoiding the advance.

“What the FUCK was that?”

“I thought this was--” Villanelle motions between them, obviously mistaken. Eve shakes her head and runs her hands through her hair. She got mindfucked too many times in the past five minutes, and Eve was not going to sleep with this woman tonight.

“Tell me what is this nonsense you are talking about and how did you fucking know my name?”

“I’m stuck here.”

Villanelle takes a swig of her own drink and shrugs. Eve throws her hands up in the air in frustration, unable to figure out what this crazy woman was talking about. She doesn’t even know her and plus, Eve wasn’t into women….like that. At least she didn’t think so.

“Villanelle? That’s your real name right?”

“No.”

Every word that comes out of this woman perplexes Eve more and more, and all she can do is sigh at this point. She shakes her head and starts backing away from Villanelle to go see if they cut the cake yet. Elena will be super pissed if Eve wasn’t there to celebrate the cake cutting. And Eve also doesn’t want to miss the cake eating either.

“Here, I’ll show you what’s going on. I never did before but maybe we can stop all of this unnecessary small talk. How about it, Eve?”

“They’re cutting the cake though?”

“Eve, trust me. That strawberry shortcake tastes like ass and I’ve tasted it hundreds of times. You do  _ not  _ want to get a bite of that.”

As if on cue, she hears some groaning and disappointed chatter from the reception. From the corner of her eye, Eve witnesses every single guest frown at their plates or spit out the cake. She whips her head back to Villanelle who whose face essentially says  _ I told you so. _

“What the fuck?”

* * *

Eve still doesn’t know why she stays with Villanelle and is currently following her out into a dark, nippy desert. Palm Springs sucked as a destination. It was hot and dry and the dust got stuck in every crevice you might not even know about. 

Villanelle trudges through the sand hills and swerves to avoid mini cacti that sprouted from the ground, and Eve tails behind, trying to keep up. They seem to walk for hours until a small cave appears in front of them glowing ever so slightly.

“Uh, what are we doing here, Villanelle?”

“This is where it all started.”

“News flash, I still don’t know what  _ it  _ is.”

“I touched it and now I am stuck.”

Eve wants to strangle Villanelle now. She keeps speaking in this cryptic, mysterious way and Eve thinks that Villanelle is either insane or some hallucination. TO test the latter theory, Eve pinches herself hard on her arm. Only searing pain arises, and Villanelle looks at her blankly.

“Eve, stop being so silly. You aren’t stuck like me.”

“What does ‘stuck’ even mean Villanelle! You keep saying you’ll explain and you--”

“You never do! Ah yes, Eve, I have heard your little tirade before. Stuck means that I have been living this same day over and over again, and I keep running into you every single time. You’ve gotten to be super annoying actually. Once you stabbed me in bed. What a wild day that was.”

Eve shakes her head in disbelief; this couldn’t be happening. A time loop? She has seen  _ Groundhog Day  _ and read about people who think they are experiencing deja vu, and it has all been fictional or proven false. This is not real. 

“I know you don’t believe me.”

“Sure as hell I don’t! So you’re telling me you have been living this day over and over again.”

“Correct.”

“And I always seem to meet you.”

“Yep.”

“Huh.”

“Mhm. And all I did was go into that cave. This time I wanted to try something different.”

Villanelle whips out a small grenade from her pocket, and Eve almost falls backward out of shock. Who pulls a FUCKING GRENADE out of their pocket like that? Villanelle is not at all amused or surprised by Eve’s reaction and instead uncaps the grenade. It begins hissing and threatening to blow up.

“VILLANELLE STOP THAT. STOP IT!”

“I am going to try and explode the cave and maybe I’ll make it to tomorrow. You are my witness, Eve! If you forget me again, then I’ll know it doesn’t work. If you remember me, then I solved humanity’s biggest mindfuck.”

Villanelle smiles nonchalantly at Eve and walks towards the light emanating from the cave. Eve gapes at the turn of events but can’t tear her eyes away from the scene. Villanelle steps over the rubble of rocks and walks into the cave. Eve feels like she should stop her. No, she shouldn’t. This strange woman was just fucking with her. This is all a game.

  
When Villanelle doesn’t exit the cave and when a small  _ boom _ comes from the rock, Eve instinctively walks towards the odd shine. She shouldn’t be doing this, but something keeps pulling her closer and closer. Eve swears she hears Villanelle screaming “no”, but it’s already too late. Everything fades to black.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this first written part already for AU day, so I hope y'all enjoyed this first installment of this mini AU :) Also, the premise was inspired by Andy Samberg's movie called Palm Springs (on Hulu!) but I watched it once a few months ago and the scenes are probably way different lols. Also, I tried to get this out as fast as possible so please ignore any grammar and spelling errors :/
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3 and talk to me on twitter or tumblr @wasiandonuts


End file.
